Friend or Foe?
by AmaimonOkumura
Summary: Justin goes against possibly everything he believes for one person. One person he believes truly likes him. But is it really true love? Or is it just another evil scheme Arachnophobia hatched up? (My Note: Just for fun... I'm naming the chapters after song titles. If either just the title fits or the song does3 Hahaha, fun fun!) I also own nothing that is copyrighted! So don't sue!
1. Breath

After another long fight with Arachnophobia's human chainsaw, Justin finally headed back to Shibusen. This fight ended –yet again- with Giriko yelling,

"I'll get ya next time you damn priest!" Then running off to retreat with the others.

Justin was secretly relieved he didn't have to try to hurt him for the sake of the academy. No one knew this, but Justin had a 'minor' attraction to the Heretic Chainsaw he was always caught fighting with. He hated the fact that he liked him at first. Not only because he was an enemy, but also because it was entirely against his beliefs. He was terrified that he would he would be stripped of his status, shunned by Lord Death, and banned from the Holy Cathedral of Death City. He feared all of this would happen to him because of a silly little crush. So he kept his mouth shut about it. He didn't even tell his closest friend (and really his only friend…) Marie. And it wasn't that she was a bad friend… it's just that Marie tends to let things slip out. And that was something he _**could not **_risk by any means.

Justin was finally just a hop, skip, and a stone's throw away from the academy. He walked through the gates of Death City, greeting some of the fellow people. He slid quietly into his apartment and held his necklace. He begged over and over for forgiveness over his sinful thoughts. He took a deep breath and went to his room. He set his headphones down on his nightstand and slipped into a routine slumber.

~A trip to Dreamland. Brought to you by Emily Ramirez's yummy tacos!~

Justin woke up in a familiar forest. He sat up and quickly took in his surroundings. He stood up and walked through the endless labyrinth of oddly coloured trees. When suddenly, he was tackled and pinned to the ground by a familiar soul. Justin looked up terrified at first. That is, until he realized who he was underneath. He smiled into his captor's hand and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling his face closer. Giriko smiled at the dumb priest and kissed him slowly. Justin pulled him closer until they could practically melt into each other. Giriko's hands slowly went lower and lower until…

"Nee nee papa wain choudai. Nee nee mama, nee nee mama. Mukashini tabeta boroneeze no…"

Justin sat up quickly, sweating like a pig in a pen. He grabbed his phone and picked it up,

"Oh, hello Marie. Why are you calling so early?" Justin asked, barely above a whisper.

"I was just calling to make sure you're okay! You didn't check in after your mission and it had me worried! Where are you?" She asked, worry still poking her tone.

"Oh. I'm fine. I'm back at home, so there's no need to worry." He said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound a bit upset. I can come over if you-"

"Nononnono! Err- I mean. That's not necessary." Justin choked on that sentence. He felt an uncomfortable burden in his pyjama bottoms.

"I have to go now. I'll see you at today's meeting!" He said quickly, hanging up the phone and crying into his knees. He hated feeling this way. He hated loving his Heretic enemy. He hated loving another boy. He just wanted to crawl in bed and hide from it all. But he knew he couldn't. He checked the clock. If he didn't have to meet with Lord Death and the other Death Scythes in an hour, he knew he'd try to hide from everyone. But he couldn't, at least not yet. He scrambled getting ready and hurried to the Death Room to hear today's briefing.

When he arrived, that's when he realized everyone was waiting on him. Lord Death gave him a questioning look.

"Justin? Are you feeeeeling well? You're never late." Justin quickly got on the defensive and said,

"What! Yes! I'm fine! What's today's mission?" He chuckled nervously. Now Marie was really worried. Justin was acting really out of character and it was scaring the shiznits out of her. Everyone else shrugged it off and continued with the briefing. Marie looked at Justin and he quickly looked away with, 'Shame' written all over his face. Marie didn't know what was bothering her friend, but she was going to find out and put a stop to it.

"And that's basically all ya gotta do today. Any questions?" Everyone nodded and immediately ran to their battle stations. Justin was about to split from the group, when Marie grabbed his sleeve.

"Justin. Please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you so upset and not being able to do anything." Justin looked away from her and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. He looked back up and said, "I just can't tell you. I've sinned too greatly this time. Lord Death will never forgive me." Then ran off to his designated area. Marie stood there helpless. Lord Death bounced up to her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I don't know what's wrong either. All he told me was, 'I have sinned too greatly this time. Lord Death will never forgive me.' I wish I knew what he was talking about." Her eye welled up with tears. Now Lord Death was worried.


	2. Playing God

As soon as Justin broke free of Marie, he ran and hid in the forest. He climbed up a tree waiting for his (gorgeous) enemy to show up. He silently hopped from tree to tree looking for the chainsaw when suddenly, a large crash sounded from not so far away. Justin swung upside down from the branch and looked around. But he saw nothing. As he was about to swing up, a large hand grabbed his throat and whipped him out of the tree. He readied his blades to defend himself. That is until he realized his captor was none other than Giriko. Justin laughed until he realized their position… Giriko was on top of him, glaring at him with the meanest look one could give. 'Why do I feel like this has happened before? DejaVú?' Justin thought puzzled.

"Your time is up you damn priest!" Justin quickly snapped out of his thoughts and blocked Giriko's attack with his arm, shoving him off with his other. He took a few steps backwards waiting for Giriko's next attack.

"What are you waiting for priest!? You scared of me now you little fucker?" Justin laughed.

"It's nice to know you still have a foul mouth. I should fix that." He said that last part quietly so Giriko couldn't hear it. That really pissed him off. Giriko ran full speed towards Justin; chains set to third gear and swung at him. Justin ducked, slipping in the process. He landed on his back then rolled to the left as Giriko attacked the ground where Justin previously was. Justin stood, grabbed Giriko's collar, and slammed him against the nearest tree. He wailed on Giriko until he started laughing.

"What happened priest? You never hesitated when you attacked me before." Justin scowled and raised a fist. Giriko instinctively flinched waiting for the punch. But it never came. He looked slightly down at Justin. His fist was lowered and tears fell down his face. He twisted his face in confusion, 'What is he plan-" Justin grabbed his shoulders and kissed Giriko. Giriko's eyes shot open in surprise. 'What the fuck… noooo!' He shoved the priest off of him and backhanded him. Said priest went flying into the dirt with a red and swollen cheek.

"You damn priest! How dare you label yourself as that!" Giriko barked and came after him. Justin ran in the opposite direction and hid once he was out of sight. Giriko ran after him and yelled, "You can't hide forever you damn priest! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass the next time I see you! Ya hear me?!" then retreated back to Arachnophobia.

As soon as he was sure Giriko was gone, he left the battlefield and back to Death City.

~Meanwhile in Arachnobian HQ~

Giriko burst into the castle screaming and swearing. Lady Arachne heard this and told Mosquito to bring him to the dining room. Mosquito obeyed and retrieved Giriko for the spider queen. The two men walked to where Arachne had been waiting. She looked at Mosquito quizzically.

"What happened to your hat?"

"THIS CHAINSAW WEILDING BASTARD HAPPENED! THAT'S WHAT!" Arachne glared at Mosquito.

"You should know by now that I detest children who shout. Leave my presence at once." Mosquito glared at the weapon and walked out.

"If we can make this quick, that'd be lovely. Cause I need to drink a whole bottle of disinfectant spray." Giriko stated casually. Arachne snapped her sleek fan against the table.

"Silence. I did not call you here for attitude. I called you here to ask why the hell you were kissing the enemy." Giriko's face shot into 50 shades of red when she said that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was NOT kissing him. That dirty bastard kissed me!" He defended. Arachne sighed and Giriko just stood there. Arachne looked about ready to kill Giriko until a devious plan formed into her head and twisted into a smile on her face. Now Giriko was terrified and started backing up.

"Look, Lady Arachne. I'm telling you that it was not my fault that that happened. I didn't ev-"

"Silence Giriko. I have a plan." He didn't like the sound of that. Usually when Arachne had a plan in mind, it never benefited him.

"You are going to be Arachnophobia's new spy. How does that sound?" Giriko smiled. It appears he spoke too soon.

"Go on. I'm liking the sound of this." Giriko smirked.

"Good, because from now on you're going to befriend that annoying priest. Then if possible, you're going to…" Arachne paused looking for the right words. She sighed and settled with, "You're going to, 'hook up' with our new 'friend'. Am I clear." Giriko stood there in shock and was absolutely mortified.

"Are you telling me-" Arachne glared at him as he began to shout. He stopped himself and said, "Are you telling me, I have to make out with this kid just to get secret information about the DWMA?" Arachne smiled and nodded.

"You have no say in this. You're going to do this mission. And if you happen to fail, I will not hesitate to kill you." Giriko paled and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Starting tomorrow, you will begin your assignment."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But what do I do with him if he finds out or when I've completed my mission?"

"Hmmm… by the time you've completed your mission, I'll have already destroyed the academy. But if he happens to find out otherwise, kill him. Kill him before he alerts Lord Death. And if you fail that part of the task too, I'll kill you. Understood."

"Understood."

"Good. Now get ready for tomorrow." Giriko nodded and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door to his quarters and punched his mirror. 'Why me? Of all people! Why the fuck do I have to be the one to seduce that annoying, music obsessed, shitty priest?! Fucking Arachne. I'll give that bitch a piece of my mind when this mission is over.' He flopped onto his bed and passed out. He was not excited for tomorrow.

~Back at the academy~

Justin lied in his bed with his face in the pillow. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes when he heard a knock at the door. 'It's almost 9 at night. Who could that be?' He wiped his eyes with his sleeves then answered the door. It was Marie. Justin was surprised to see his fellow scythe friend at this time of night. He was about to ask why she was here, when she answered his thoughts for him.

"I know why you're upset. I saw what happened with you and Giriko earlier today." Justin felt sick as she said that. The next thing he knew he passed out.

**_a/n… Hi. Sorry for not uploading/continuing this fic. But even though it has 2 followers I'll post a chapter every week just for you two ^_^ Thankies! _**


	3. Hypnotize

Marie was startled when Justin collapsed. "Justin!" She yelped as she leaned down and shook him. He was out cold. 'Maybe I should have worded that better.' She thought with a ting of guilt. She dragged him to his bed and slept on the couch. After a few hours, Marie woke up and rummaged through the fridge. She tried to be quiet so that she wouldn't bother Justin.

Meanwhile, while Marie rummaged through the kitchen, Justin snapped awake to pots and pans clattering, sneezing, and glass shattering. He silently got up and crept down the hallway and in the lobby. He looked in the pass-through to the kitchen and saw a figure quickly duck down. He burst into the kitchen and tackled the intruder. He put his guillotine arm to their throat and was ready to kill them, until he realized the, 'intruder' was just a little lady by the name of Marie. Marie looked up at him.

"U-umm… for a-a p-priest. You're r-really scary-y when y-you want to be…" She squeaked. Justin sighed and got off of her.

"What are you still doing here at…" He looked at the stove clock.

"…6 in the morning?" He questioned.

"Well, I came over last night and you fainted… So I put you in bed and slept on the couch." Justin reddened. He remembered. He remembered her coming over. He remembered what she said. He even remembered blacking out. Marie reached out to grab his shoulder but he backed away. It wasn't long before he ran into his room in tears. Marie quickly followed, but by the time she had caught up to him, he slammed the door and locked it. She placed her ear against the door and heard quiet snivels. She lightly tapped on the door.

"Justin… please don't cry. It's not that big of a deal." She cooed.

"Y-yes it is!" He cried.

"It is not. Come on. Open the door."

"No…" His voice cracked. Marie sighed.

"If you don't open this door and talk to me, I'm going to bust the fricking thing down!" She threatened. Justin stopped leaning against the door and hid in his room.

"I mean it!" She warned.

"3…" Justin curled into a ball.

"2…" Marie turned her hand into a hammer.

"1!" She bellowed and smashed the door into tiny splinters. She turned her hand back and walked around the room until she found him in a ball of tears behind the bed. She sat next to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and sobbed harder.

"Will you tell me something?" She asked. He stopped sobbing and nodded.

"Why do you think it's so wrong to like someone?" He shook his head.

"No. It's not wrong to like someone. It's wrong to love an enemy. Especially one of the same gender." He cried into his hands.

"No no no! That's not wrong at all. As long as you haven't surrendered to the madness or Arachnophobia, there is absolutely nothing wrong with liking the enemy. Okay?" He nodded.

"I suppose that's right. But it's still wrong to like the same gender-" Marie slapped him –not once- but twice.

"No! It is not wrong! No one can control whom they like. Do you understand? And there is nothing wrong with liking a person of the same Gender. Okay?" He looked down with, 'Shame' written all over his face.

"Besides…" She sighed.

"If you really believed that to be true. You wouldn't have kissed him. Especially in the middle of the biggest fights of our lives." She smiled. He sighed.

"I guess you're right. But it's not like it matters. I'm 100% sure he doesn't feel the same way. If he did, he wouldn't have been so upset."

"Well, if you are right about him hating you, then that's okay. But nothing is 100%. Who knows? Maybe he was just shocked that you kissed him, but he totally likes you too!" She added with a cheer. Justin laughed.

"If that were the case, that'd be great."

"Yeah. Now get up. I made an awesome breakfast and I'm not about to waste it." She dragged the little priest to the kitchen and they ate before the briefing.

After the pair finished breakfast, they walked to Shibusen to meet up with Lord Death.

"HIYO! HEYY! WHATSAPPP!" He cheered.

"Hello, Great Lord Death. It is a pleasure to be in your presence once again."

"Heyoh! Thank you Justin. You seem to be in a better mood than before. It's a good change! GOODIE GOODIE GOODIE!" He gestured with his blocky hands.

"Now everyone! Remember how I said, 'Tomorrow's fight will be more/less harder than the last'? Well, today is one of those days, only a lot harder. Today I want you guys to be more careful when attacking unknown sources because today I'm also sending out some of the DWMA's best meisters to fight today. So please try not to hurt my kiddos okay? Great!"

The Scythes ran into battle. Everyone split except Marie and Justin.

"Remember what I told you this morning, okay? But don't be naïve." She said.

He shook his head and looked for his war friend. Marie's words bounced around in Justin's head. 'What if Giriko really did like him? What if he was just startled when he did that?' He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the dark storm clouds approaching until it started pouring on him. The rain was pouring so hard he couldn't see three feet in front of him. He walked slowly and carefully till he slipped and fell on the muddy ground. He winced in pain from the whiplash and everything started spinning. He sat up when things started slowing down. He tried to look past the thick white mist, but saw nothing. Then saw something. A tall grey figure was coming towards him. He didn't have to see his face to know that it was Giriko. He quickly stood up and flicked out his blades, waiting for him to get closer. Giriko walked up to him, holding a chain blade. Justin shook from the cold weather and fear bearing down on him. Giriko stood right in front of Justin with a crooked smile on his face. Justin couldn't fight him. They both knew that. They both knew Justin was too afraid of hurting him. Giriko revved his feet and high kicked Justin. Justin deflected it with his arm and slid back a few feet.

Giriko chuckled. "This is too perfect. Not only are you going to be an easy kill, you wont hurt me." Justin turned and ran, but he forgot the ground was slick with rain. He took another nasty fall, scratching his hands and getting muddy. He tried to stand up but was kicked back to the ground by Giriko. Giriko sat on him, pinning his arms to the ground and pressed the chain firmly against his neck.

"I knew you'd be an easy kill. Any fool who falls for the enemy always loses, as well as any dumbass that's stupid enough to challenge me. Lucky for me, you're a dipshit who did both of those. Stupid Priest." Justin braced himself for the upcoming death. But it never came. Giriko released his weapon from Justin.

"However, there is luck for you too. Because I'm not here to kill you."


End file.
